durv_the_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Scrapped Episodes
Many episodes and shorts of Durv: The Series tend to get unfinished or reworked, whether it be because of personal reasons, OLDTPBUSER not finding the plot funny, or just any other reason imaginable. A list of all the known scrapped or reworked episodes and shorts can be viewed on this page. =2017= D0C - VVS Strikes Again Shortly before the series begin its first season (images of the episode date to July 13, 2017), a friend of OLDTPBUSER, JackIsCool, requested him to make a short about a user who went by VVS who was notorious among the community Jack and OLDTPBUSER were in at the time, primarily for making fake accounts and causing drama. The short had a fair bit of animation completed before the original SWFs were deleted, although a couple screenshots of the animation OLDTPBUSER took while working on it were saved and have been reuploaded since. It should be noted that pieces of concept art for this short still exist. Bts_image_of_scrapped_short_d0c_vvs_strikes_again1_by_durvtheseriesaniart_dbzqsgf.png 2017-07-13 (1).png Bts_image_of_scrapped_short_d0c_vvs_strikes_again2_by_durvtheseriesaniart_dbzqsxz.png Bts_image_of_scrapped_short_d0c_vvs_strikes_again3_by_durvtheseriesaniart_dbzqszu.png Untitled Tide and Seeker episode An untitled episode guest-written by The Tide and Seeker that was conceived somewhere in late 2017. It would've involved Durv finding one of Tide's videos and then exploding. After this happened, Mr. Triangle would've held a funeral for Durv, only for Durv to unexpectedly burst out of the casket. Only the script and various pencil tests were done before the episode was scrapped, mainly because of reasons related to Tide that would be later elaborated on in Get Fucked Tide. A1.jpg A2.jpg A3.jpg A4.jpg A5.jpg A6.jpg A7.jpg BG.jpg BG-2Tide.jpg Image_(34).jpg Image_(30).jpg Image_(31).jpg Image_(33).jpg Image_(32).jpg Image_(35)_2.jpg Image_(36)_2.jpg Up in a Blaze The plot of this episode is currently unknown, along with how complete the episode was. "Untitled-2" episode Dating back to August 2017, this episode would've involved Durv searching around Sakakuke for a kid to snatch, in order to receive a large amount of profit and to satisfy Mr. Triangle. After searching around a bit, Durv finds what he is looking for and kidnaps a kid, who happens to resemble The Bitch Boy. About 19 seconds of animation for this episode were completed. Untitled-2.png Untitled-2_durv_1.png Durv 9/11 Short Only the following bits of the plot of this short are currently known: *Durv attempts to talk to CowBoy McCrud-den, who appears to be in front of a "Cowboy Condoms" building. *Durv destroys the World Trade Center. A small amount of the short was actually finished, that being the aforementioned talk between Durv and McCrud-den. This piece has been publically released since, but without any dialogue. A version with dialogue is only known to exist in form of a camera recording produced around the time the short was still being worked on; this footage would be showcased in Filler for the Membrane. Some of the concept would go on to be retooled as part of the plot for September Giggles. DURV_9_11_SHORT_1.png DURV_9_11_SHORT_2.png Durv: The Series - The Christmas Fucktacular A scrapped early Christmas special, dating to October 2017, which only had the opening titles to it completed. Interestingly, this special also contained a card at the very beginning stating that there were to be different audio mixes on different tracks, much like a good portion of production masters. DURV_CHRISTMAS_FUCKTACKULAR_2.png DURV_CHRISTMAS_FUCKTACKULAR.png The Star of the Family A scrapped episode dating to October 2017, which was internally referred to as "ep7". The episode starts out with a sudden revelation of a lobotimzed-looking Durv, with no given explanation to how he ended up that way. A flashback to a particular day proceeds to occur, consisting of a bored Durv minding his business when suddenly he happens to stumble across "The Political Jokes with a Guest During the Night Show!", featuring an individual named Jhanny Ka-Stargi as guest star. Durv is immediately intrigued by the program, leading him to get caught up in watching it; in the meantime, Mr. Triangle is seen jogging on a treadmill. He receives a call, and immediately warps off the treadmill over to Durv. What exactly happened next is unknown, but one could presume that the following conversation ended up in a lobotomy. Ep7.png Untitled episode An untitled episode dating to October 2017 that barely got into the production stages, save for a few drawings of it. 2017-10-21-0001.jpg Durv_Still.png Sec_1-Explosion_Character_-_Copy.png D08 - Harassment & Sex In this episode, Durv would've sexually harassed John Barkashki to the point of Durv getting sued by John for his crimes. The production music track, Comedy Bass, as heard in Durv's Lounge 2, was originally composed for this episode. About half of the drawings for the episode were done; the completed footage would be used in Good Ol' Black Friday Shopping. Harassment_&_Sex_Title.png Harassment_&_Sex_Title_2.png Harassment_&_Sex_Frame1.png Harassment_&_Sex_Frame2.png Harassment_&_Sex_Frame3.png Harassment_&_Sex_Frame4.png Image_(35).jpg Image_(36).jpg Image_(37).jpg Image_(38).jpg Image_(39).jpg BG-1.jpg BG-2.jpg BG-3_4.jpg Image_(15).jpg =2018= T00 - Mr Tri's Rude Awakening This episode takes place a week later after The Death of Durv, when Mr. Triangle believes that his son is dead. He happily walks around the Durv hallways until, by complete shock, Durv and John are completely alive. causing Mr. Triangle to have an utter breakdown that leads to him having a dream where the only thing he's known for is Durv, nothing but Durv. The animation was completely scrapped to make room for Season 3. T00_Mr_Tri's_Rude_Awakening_(Scrapped).png T02 - Life of Tri This episode along with a filler (which got used in the longer intro) is about the history of the triangle family. T02_Filler.png|From filler. T02_Life_of_Tri_(Scrapped).png T06 - Durv and John's Big Ol' Fuck Up This episode's plot is currently unknown, except that it was stated to be part of a planned "vacation series" that was quickly abandoned, much like this episode. No animation was done for the episode, save for title cards and various backgrounds. T06_Durv_and_John's_Big_Ol'_Fuck_Up_1.png T06_Durv_and_John's_Big_Ol'_Fuck_Up_2.png T06_Durv_and_John's_Big_Ol'_Fuck_Up_3.png T06-1.png T06-2.png T06-3.png T06-4.png T08 - Scrappy Durv episode (The Ratings-Bomb) This episode was hinted at in a blog OLDTPBUSER posted on April 20, 2018"The actual production codes of Season 2 and 3?!?!?!?" Retrieved on April 5, 2019.. In this episode, Durv would've met his nephew who displayed mannerisms very similar to Scrappy Doo's. This episode was intended to be a parody of how generally unlikable characters would be introduced randomly in various shows. Bits of concept art have been said to be done, and OLDTPBUSER eventually posted a small clip of the episode to a group of people on May 18, 2018 that consisted of Durv's nephew introducing himself to "uncle Durv". The episode was never mentioned after this clip was posted, however. Uncle_Durv.png T10 - Bitch Boy Short This episode was hinted in the same blog that hinted at The Ratings-Bomb. Like the title suggests, this would've been a short revolving around The Bitch Boy. Some concept art was said to have been done, with the episode suddenly being announced to be cancelled on April 28, 2018Comment by OLDTPBUSER on "The actual production codes of Season 2 and 3?!?!?!?" Retrieved April 5, 2019.. Your Getting Old... Hinted at on October 28, 2018, the episode's plot is mostly unknown; one could assume from the title and its artwork that it would have involved Durv aging after not doing so for the past 300 years. It is unknown exactly how much progress was put into this episode, although it seems to have entered the early animation stages. YourGettingOld_10282018.png A Thanksgiving Nightmare Was also seen in Filler for the Membrane, this was planned for Thanksgiving but was scrapped. The episode's plot consists of Durv asking John to get a turkey for Thanksgiving, with John unaware being the holiday was occuring at first. A_Thanksgiving_Nightmare!.png The Logo Battle! Announced on December 18, 2018, this episode would've been about a "logo war" between the companies Key Video, Trifecta, PAP Video, and Filmrise, all of which originated from in-jokes among a person in OLDTPBUSER's group of friends. Because of the group breaking ties with the in-joke originator in addition to them just not thinking they were funny after the jokes were repeatedly used, OLDTPBUSER decided to scrap the project shortly after the announcement. In terms of production, the episode had a basic synopsis written, plus a title card for it had been drawn. It was also originally going to be used in Filler for the Membrane, but this idea was abandoned. LogoBattleTitle_12182018.png =2019= Chuck E Gone Wild Somewhere from January to February 2019, OLDTPBUSER had plans for an episode featuring Chuck E. Cheese'sVarious Discord messages. Retrieved April 3, 2019., which would've featured Durv dancing to the titular mascot of the place singing a poorly-rendered song in which the lyrics were solely "I'm Chuck E." said over and over again; the concept originated from a GoAnimate video ("Carl throws a tantrum and sneaks at Chuck E Cheese") that was an in-joke for a short time among OLDTPBUSER and his group of friends. About 17 seconds of animation for the episode were completed; supposedly, OLDTPBUSER was to never finish it regardless. Chuck_E_Gone_Wild.mp4_snapshot_00.01_-2019.04.23_17.56.05-.png U11 - Da Plan This was originally going to be the actual series finale, but was cancelled for similar reasons to The Logo Battle. Announced on January 12, 2019, the episode would've involved Durv going through with Da Plan at last, which contained usage of transmitters from Starz to brainwash everyone into liking the company Cookie Jar. Durv would then be thwarted by Del23 of The Del23 Show however and would be killed in a tense fightDiscord message. Retrieved April 4, 2019.. This episode would've been an advertisement for The Del23 Show in a way and was also the result of various images and videos about Durv mind controlling everybody that OLDTPBUSER created in the midst of a rabb.it stream. A script was seemingly fully written for the episode, and had some bits of animation completed. 8fac32ef-fe3b-4be1-8dcd-a2db31a040c5_01122019.png 97a6a3f0-24b9-4019-bb44-b1711615a8fa_01122019.png 21d7778c-eff1-4256-b328-19d14db46669_01122019.png References Category:Episodes Category:Shorts